Alec Lightwood
Alexander 'Alec' Gideon Lightwood 'ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Serie Shadowhunters. Er ist der Bruder von Isabelle und Max Lightwood und Jace Waylands Parabatai. Außerdem ist er mit dem Hexenmeister Magnus Bane verheiratet. Alec wird von Matthew Daddario verkörpert. Er ist ein Mitglied der Lightwood-Familie. Persönlichkeit Alec ist sehr ernst, vorsichtig, liebevoll und aufmerksam. Er befolgt jede Regel und jedes Gesetz vom Rat. Außerdem ist er sehr misstrauisch gegenüber Neuankömmlingen. Man sah es, als Clary plötzlich auftauchte. Seit seiner Kindheit träumt er davon, der Leiter des New Yorker Instituts zu werden. Seine Mutter Maryse erzählte ihm, dass er, als er klein war, am Tisch des Institutsleiters Robert Lightwood saß und mit Buntstiften Befehle aufschrieb und sie sofort wusste, dass Alec als Anführer geboren wurde. Aussehen Alec hat schwarze Haare und braun-grüne Augen. Er ist 1,90m groß und durchtrainiert. An der linken Seite an seinem Hals ist die Rune, die zur Blockade dient, zu sehen. Früheres Leben Alec ist das älteste Kind von Maryse und Robert Lightwood und damit der ältere Bruder von Isabelle und Max. Außerdem ist er der Parabatai von Jace, der von der Lightwood-Familie aufgenommen wurde, als er klein war. Da Maryse hohe Erwartungen an ihre Kinder hat, wuchs Alec mit dem Wunsch auf seine Eltern stolz zu machen, seiner Familie Ehre zu verschreiben und jede Regel und jedem Befehl zu befolgen. Er erinnert sich noch immer an ein Ereignis, welches er erlebte als er 10 Jahre alt war. Als Alec mit einem anderem Shadowhunter namens Preston trainierte, schien er trotz seiner perfekten Haltung zu verlieren. Maryse wies darauf hin, dass seine Versuche seine Techniken zu perfektionieren zu vorhersehbar waren. Alec nahm es sich zu Herzen, änderte seine Techniken und brach so die Nase seines Gegners. Als die Mutter des Jungen Alec anschimpfte, nahm er es einfach so hin, da er wusste, dass es seine Mutter stolz machen würde, wenn er Konsequenzen einfach so hinnehmen würde. Clary helfen Als Jace, Isabelle und Alec einen Dämon jagten, begegneten sie einem Mädchen im Pandemonium Club. Später stellte sich heraus, dass das Mädchen ein Shadowhunter sei und keine Ahnung von allem hatte. Nachdem die Mutter des Mädchens entführt wurde, rettete Jace sie vor einem Dämon und brachte sie ins Institut. Alec hat diese Entscheidung allerdings missbilligt. Er sah sie als Bedrohung und potentielle Gefahr und er dachte sie sei nur eine schlechte Ablenkung für Jace. Er mochte sie noch weniger, als sie ihren menschlichen besten Freund mit ins Institut mitbringen wollte. Um Clary zu helfen, mussten sie ihre Erinnerungen zurückbekommen. Zuerst wollten sie sie in die Stadt der Knochen zu den Stillen Brüdern bringen. Während sie die Stadt der Knochen wieder verließen, wurde ihr bester Freund Simon von Vampiren entführt, was Alec nur noch mehr genervt hat. Alec wollte die Sache mit Simon dem Rat überlassen aber Jace wollte es selbst in die Hand nehmen, was Alec skeptisch gemacht hat. Später haben sie sich ohne Waffen aus dem Institut geschlichen und haben sich Waffen vom Friedhof geholt. Als sie gesehen haben, dass es keinen Pfeil und Bogen gab, ist Alec zurück zum Institut gegangen und wurde dabei von Izzy kontaktiert, die ihm den Eingang zum Hotel gesagt hat. Mit ihr zusammen haben sie ein paar von Camille Belcourt's Vampiren getötet bevor sie sich mit Jace und Clary zusammengetan haben. Dann haben sie endlich Simon gerettet. Ihr nächster Versuch Clarys Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen führte sie zum obersten Hexenmeister von Brooklyn; Magnus Bane. Die Liebe auf den ersten Blick zwischen Magnus und Alec ist nicht zu leugnen. Alec war erfreut aber auch verwirrt, als Magnus versuchte mit ihm zu flirten. Alec ging allerdings nicht auf die Sprüche ein, da er noch nicht über seine Gefühle für Jace hinweg war und er nicht diese Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt war. Als sie den Dämonen Valak heraufbeschwörten, musste jeder eine Erinnerung an den, den sie am meisten lieben, aufgeben. Die Erinnerung die von Alec genommen wurde war eine von Jace. Daraufhin meinte Alec er sei ausgetrickst worden und aus Panik unterbrach er den Kreis der den Dämonen gefangen hielt und setzte ihn frei. Hochzeit Nachdem Alecs Mutter aus Idris zurückkommt um Isabelle und Alec zu erzählen, dass die letzten Missionen am Institut den Lightwood-Namen beschmutzt hatten, wusste Alec das es teilweise seine Schuld war, da er wusste das Jace Clary verfolgte und dies die Regeln seiner Mutter brechen würde. Deshalb wollte Maryse eine Hochzeit mit einer starken Shadowhunter-Familie arrangieren, um den Namen der Lightwoods wiederherzustellen. Maryse dachte Alec würde es machen. Isabelle war von Anfang an dagegen aber Alec stimmte zu. Später kam Lydia Branwell im Institut an, als Gesandte des Rats. Obwohl Alec ihr am Anfang nicht traute, begann er sie zu verstehen, nachdem Lydia ihm erzählte was mit ihren verstorbenen Verlobten passiert ist. Hin und her gerissen zwischen der Pflicht der Familie und seinen Gefühlen für Magnus entschied er sich Magnus zu besuchen und ihm von der Hochzeit zu erzählen. Magnus ermutigte Alec das zu tun war er für richtig hält und das er er selbst sein soll. Nachdem Alec das Institut mit Lydia geführt hatte, wussten sie, dass die Hochzeit zwischen ihnen beiden nicht nur den Glauben an seine Familie im Rat wiederherstellen würde und Isabelle und Max eine sichere Zukunft hätten, sondern auch das sie beide das Institut zusammen führen können. In der gleichen Zeit erfuhr Alec, dass seine Eltern damals ein Mitglied des Kreises gewesen sind und es immer geheimgehalten haben. Da wusste Alec das auch seine Eltern schuld daran waren, dass der Lightwood-Name verschmutzt worden ist. Daraufhin nahm er alles in die eigenen Hände und wollte das wieder aufbauen, was seine Eltern zerstört hatten. Alec machte Lydia einen Heiratsantrag und sie nahm an. Am Tag der Hochzeit fuhr Alec mit der Zeremonie fort, obwohl er Gefühle für Magnus hatte, da er dachte er würde das richtige tun. Allerdings kam ihm der Gedanke, dass wenn er Lydia heiratet und er keine Gefühle für sie hat nicht das richtige sein würde. Als Magnus in die Hochzeit reinplatzte wurde sich Alec endlich seinen Gefühlen für Magnus wirklich bewusst. Er entschuldigte sich bei Lydia und sie sagte es sei Ok. Daraufhin ging er zu Magnus und küsste ihn vor den Gesandten des Rats und vor seiner Familie. Als der Kelch der Engel von Hodge gestohlen wurde, taten sich Jace und Alec zusammen um den Kelch zu finden. Als sie ihn fanden hat Alec Jace davon abgehalten Hodge zu töten. Während Alec über seine Sorgen wegen Jace mit Luke redete, entkäm Jace mit Hodge. In der zwischenzeit haben Isabelle und die anderen eine Vereinbarung mit Camille gemacht, um das weiße Buch zu bekommen. Alec und Isabelle gingen gerade bei Magnus rein, als sie sahen wie Camille Magnus küsste. Camille hat versucht, dadurch das Alec sterblich ist, einen Keil zwischen die beiden zu treiben. Nachdem Camille den Vertrag unterschrieben bekommen hat, sind alle zusammen in ihre Wohnung nach Indien gegangen. Gerade als die Gruppe das Buch gefunden hatte, kam Valentine mit seinen Gefolgen, die ihn sofort in Schutz nahmen. Nachdem Valentine Jace entschieden ließ; er sieht zu wie seine Freunde kämpfen und sterben oder er kommt mit Valentine mit und seine Freunde werden Leben, entschied er sich für das zweite. Jace ging mit Valentine durch ein Portal und die Gruppe ging ins Institut, um Clarys Mutter aufzuwecken. Jace finden Stunden nachdem Jace mit Valentine verschwundet war, ist Alec im Institut und versuchte mit Magnus, Isabelle und Lydia, ihn zu finden. Da Alec ihn nicht fühlen konnte, obwohl sie Parabatai sind, wurde Alec immer frustrierter und wütender. Als Magnus später nach Alec schaute, schlug Alec vor, Jace mithilfe seiner Parabatai-Rune zu finden. Aber Magnus weigerte sich, da es ihn letztes mal fast umgebracht hätte. Alec wurde wieder wütend und ging. Am nächsten Tag verließ Alec das Institut und ging zu Magnus, da er etwas tun wollte, um Jace zu finden. Er wurde aber von seiner Mutter konfrontiert und sie meinte, dass er Jace am besten vergessen sollte, da er als Verräter gegenüber des Rates galt. Dies sagte zumindest der neue Anführer des Instituts Victor Aldertree. Alec wollte trotzdem weitersuchen und ging. Als er bei Magnus ankam, entschuldigte er sich erstmal für sein Verhalten und die beiden bereiteten sich darauf vor, Jace zu suchen. Aber Alec spürte Jace, da er wieder an Land war und ging zurück zum Institut um Isabelle bescheid zu sagen. Er und Isabelle beharrten darauf, ihn zu finden, aber Aldertree hatte Wächter im Institut, die sie aufhielten. Jace entkam mit Valentine bevor der Rat sie finden konnte. Clary ging auf Alec zu, da ihre Mutter Jace töten wollte aber Alec wollte nichts von ihr hören, da er glaubte, dass alles was vor kurzem passiert war, ihre Schuld war.. Später weigerte er sich, Clary mit auf eine Mission zu nehmen, die darin bestand, verschiedene Kampfclubs zu finden, die Valentine überfallen wollte. Als sie ein Zirkel-Mitglied nicht fangen konnten, fing Alec langsam an zu glauben, dass sie Jace nicht finden konnten. Als Jocelyn sich Alec näherte und ihm helfen wollte, Jace zu finden, wollte Alec das nicht, da er dachte, dass die ihn nur finden wollte, um ihn umzubringen. Später stimmte er jedoch doch noch zu. Als sie anfingen, Jace durch die Parabatai-Rune zu orten, verfiel Alec in einen komaartigen Zustand. Auch Magnus konnte ihn nicht wach bekommen und ihn mit seiner Zauberei nur stabil halten, obwohl es Alec trotzdem langsam immer schlechter ging. Da sie dachten, dass Jace Alec heilen könnte, wollte Isabelle ihn suchen aber Jace hat sie vorher kontaktiert. Nachdem Isabelle Jace geholfen hat, dem Werwolfrudel zu entkommen, gingen sie wieder in Magnus Loft und Jace konnte Alec wecken. Besessen von einem Dämon Alec, Isabelle und Clary waren dabei, einen Dämon zu finden, der von Menschen Besitz ergriff und sie dazu brachte, andere Leute zu töten. Später wurde herausgefunden, dass der Dämon sich im Institut befand und sich im Körper eines toten Opfers versteckt hatte, welches Isabelle ins Institut gebracht hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Dämon ein Experiment von Valentine war und sie haben sich aufgeteilt um den Dämon im Institut zu suchen. Später hat Clary Alec gefunden und seine Hände waren voller Blut. Alec hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war. Als Clary den blutigen Fußspuren folgte, die sie in einen anderen Raum führten, sah sie ihre Mutter tot auf dem Boden liegen. Sicherheitsaufnahmen zeigten, dass Alec von dem Dämon besessen war und dazu gebracht wurde, Jocelyn zu töten. Noch Tage später hatte Alec Schuldgefühle für das, was der Dämon getan hatte, da er wusste, dass Jocelyn auch die Mutter von Jace war. Da Alec raus aus dem Institut wollte, ging er zu Magnus und beschloss zu Clary zu gehen, um sich nochmal zu entschuldigen. Als Clary zur Hexe Iris Rouse wollte, da sie dachte sie könnte ihre Mutter wieder zum Leben erwecken, kam Alec mit ihr. Allerdings musste er später draußen auf Clary warten, da Iris nicht mit seiner negativen Energie im Raum arbeiten konnte. Während er auf Clary unten wartete, traf er Madzie. Als ein Baby oben anfing zu weinen, ging Madzie und Alec folgte ihr. Daraufhin fand er Leigh, die Frau, die die Tür für Clary und ihn geöffnet hatte. Als er fragte, wo Clary ist, konnte sie die Frage nicht beantworten, da sie sich nicht an Clary erinnern konnte. Leigh meinte sie weiß manchmal kleine Bruchstücke nicht mehr und führte Alec ins Büro von Iris, aber es war leer. Als Alec merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmt, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Clary und fand Iris, die ihn mit ihrer Magie attackierte. Madzie stoppte Iris allerdings. Alec und Clary entkamen durch ein Portal, gerade als Isabelle zur Hilfe kam. Später besuchten sie dann die Zeremonie der Trauer für die gefallenen Brüder der Stille und Shadowhunter, wo auch Clarys Mutter mit dabei war. Beziehung mit Magnus Nach der geplatzten Hochzeit und vor dem Dämon im Institut haben Alec und Magnus darüber gesprochen, das erste mal miteinander auszugehen. Magnus sendete Alec eine Nachricht, in der stand das es einen Notfall gebe, obwohl es eigentlich keinen Notfall gab. Er wollte Alec überreden auf ihr erstes Date zu gehen. Alec stimmte zu und die beiden gingen in eine Bar namens the Hunter's Moon. Der Abend fing sanft an, indem Magnus ihnen Getränke bestellte und die beiden miteinander Pool spielten. Allerdings verschwand die gute Laune etwas, als sie anfingen über ihre Exfreunde zu sprechen. Magnus fand heraus, dass Alec noch nie in einer Beziehung war und wollte ihm nur ungern sagen in wie vielen Beziehungen er in seinem Leben bereits war; 17 000. Alec meinte der Grund, dass er noch nie in einer Beziehung war, ist dass er keine schwulen Shadowhunter kennt und er dadurch nicht das bekommen würde, was er wirklich wollte. Als sie spät abends wieder bei Magnus im Loft ankommen, sah es so aus als hätte Alec die Hoffnung in einer Beziehung mit Magnus zu sein aufgegeben, da er dachte sie seien beide zu unterschiedlich. Gerade als Alec gehen wollte, blieb er stehen da ihm der Gedanke kam, dass es ihm egal ist wie unterschiedlich sie seien. Er küsste Magnus und sie beschlossen miteinander eine richtige Beziehung einzugehen. Während eines Dates in Japan und Prag, kaufte Alec Magnus ein Amulett, welches dem der es trägt, Glück und Sicherheit gibt. Er gab es ihm, als sie wieder im Loft von Magnus waren. Als sie sich küssen wollten, wurden sie von Jace unterbrochen, der vor kurzem bei Magnus eingezogen ist, da sie ihn oben mit einer Seelie namens Kaelie hörten. Als sie sich später nochmal küssen, wurden sie schon wieder unterbrochen, da Alec ins Institut gerufen wurde. Als er Isabelle sah, fragte er sie um Rat, da er wissen wollte wie er weiß wann die richtige Zeit für Sex ist. Ihr Rat war, wenn er das Gefühl hat es ist der richtige Moment, soll er es versuchen. Als Alec wieder bei Magnus war, brachte er Sex zur Sprache. Magnus hatte Angst Alec zu verlieren, falls sie es zu überstürzen aber Alec meinte Magnus wird ihn nicht verlieren und ging mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Maryse und Max würden bald ins Institut für die Runenzeremonie von Max zurückkehren. Da Robert nicht teilnehmen konnte und Alec somit der älteste Mann in der Familie war, musste Alec die Runenzeremonie planen. Alec erzählte Magnus davon und dachte, wenn sie die Zeremonie zusammen leiten würden, würde Maryse sehen, dass die Beziehung was ernstes ist. Während der Feier liegt ein Zauber auf Alec, Clary und Jace, der mit ihren Ängsten und Unsicherheiten "spielt". Alec musste an Jocelyns Tod denken und der Zauber bringt ihn dazu Clary zu hören, die ihm dafür die Schuld gibt, was sie zuvor noch nie getan hat. Es machte ihn so zu schaffen, dass er vom Dach des Apartments sprang aber Magnus kam rechtzeitig, rettete Alec und brach den Zauber. Das Seelenschwert Nachdem Magnus Iris dem Rat übergeben hatte und Jace und Clary Valentines Plan mit dem Seelenschwert verrieten, war Alec besorgt wegen Magnus und den anderen Unterweltlern die in New York lebten. Er machte sich auch Sorgen um Isabelle und ging zu Aldertree, da sie nicht mehr die selbe ist seitdem sie und Clary bei den Eisenschwestern waren. Durch Magnus erfuhr er, dass Isabelle sich mit Raphael traf, da sie süchtig nach ''Yin Fen ist und Raphael ihr Blut trank. Daraufhin ging er sofort zu Raphael, wo er Isabelle vorfand. Als er sie mit sich nehmen wollte, hat sie abgelehnt. Als er wieder im Institut ankam, war er nur einer der wenigen die noch dort waren. Die meisten Shadowhunter waren auf Missionen, um Unterweltler in ganz New York aufzuhalten. Die Unterweltler sind aggressiv geworden und dies war Valentines schuld. Als Alec und sein Team sich dem Eingang des Instituts näherten, fand er Madzie, die von Valentine kontrolliert wurde. Um ihnen herum lagen tote Shadowhunter. Bevor sie die anderen Shadowhunter tötete, stoß sie Alec in einen Aufzug und schloß die Tür. Alec und Aldertree arbeiteten zusammen, um auf das Dach des Instituts zu kommen, wo sie den Strom des Instituts abschalten konnten. Alec beschuldigte Aldertree, dass es ihm egal wäre wenn die Unterweltler sterben würden. Daraufhin erzählte Aldertree Alec über eine Werwölfin in die er verliebt war, als er noch in Idris war. Sie hatte ihn einfach so angegriffen aus trauer nach einem Dämonenangriff. Er meinte er musste sie töten, bevor sie ihn tötete und wegen der Natur der Unterwelter passen sie nicht mit Shadowhunters zusammen. Während Aldertree weiter am System vom Institut arbeitete, kamen vier Mitglieder des Kreises aber Isabelle brachte sie um, bevor sie Alec und Aldertree was antun konnten. Nachdem das Seelenschwert aktiviert wurde, sind alle Werwölfe, Feenwesen und Vampire gestorben die gegen Valentine kämpften. Als Alec Magnus nicht bei den verstorbenen finden konnte, hat er das komplette Institut nach ihm abgesucht. Als er am Morgen das Institut verlässt, merkte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, drehte sich um und sah, dass es Magnus war und umarmte ihn. Alec erzählte Magnus was für angst er hatte, als er nicht wusste ob er noch lebte und sagte ihm danach, dass er ihn liebte. Als Magnus sagte, dass er ihn auch liebe, küssten sie sich. Fähigkeiten * '''Nephilim-Physiologie: Als Nephilim besitzt Alec eine Vielzahl von verbesserten körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten, die ihm von dem Engelblut von Raziel in seinen Adern und auch von den Marken des Grauen Buches gewährt wurden. Dazu gehörten erhöhte Kraft, Geschwindigkeit, Agilität, Ausdauer und Koordination * Das zweite Gesicht: '''Als Shadowhunter kann Alec leicht durch Zauberglanz schauen * '''Runen: '''Als Shadowhunter kann Alec Runen auf seinen Körper mit der Stele brennen, ohne dass es ihn in einer bestimmten Weise verletzt. Die Runen geben ihm je nach Rune verschiedene Kräfte. * '''Nutzung von heiligen Waffen: '''Alec hat, wie alle anderen Shadowhunter auch, die Fähigkeit die Kraft der Engel für Seraph-Klingen zu verwenden. Er musst nur den passenden Namen sagen, fürs passende Schwert, welches er in der Hand hält. Es handelt es sich um Werkzeuge aus Adamas, die von den Eisernen Schwestern geschmiedet werden. * '''Parabataibund: '''Dadurch das Alec und Jace Parabatai sind, sind sie, während sie kämpfen, stärker. Außerdem hat man durch diesen Bund eine sehr spezielle Verbindung. Sie spüren viele Empfindungen des anderen. * '''Kämpfen: '''Alec ist gut ausgebildet im Kampf mit und ohne Waffen. * '''Bogenschießen: Alec ist hochqualifiziert im Bogenschießen. Habseligkeiten * Stele: 'Ein Gegenstand welcher benutzt wird um Runen auf den Körper zu zeichnen. Nur Shadowhunter können die gezeichneten Runen tragen. * 'Seraph-Klinge: 'Ein Gegenstand den jeder Shadowhunter zum kämpfen hat. * 'Pfeil und Bogen: Alec bevorzugt es mit Pfeil und Bogen zu kämpfen. * Kategorie:Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Shadowhunter